sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Aura Quartz (MissFitt)
Angel Aura Quartz, or simply Angel Aura,'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. A former Homeworld Quartz soldier, she is now a part of a small faction of Gems led by Chocolate Diamond, called the Circle, that opposes the social hierarchy and imperialism imposed by the Great Diamond Authority and an advocate for the equality of all living beings, including those on other planets. Appearance Physically, Angel Aura resembles other Quartz Gems in that she is tall and muscular, though her build is lean. She has pale yellow skin with voluptuous hair that has two different tones of aqua blue and large turquoise eyes. Her gemstone is an round metal-coated quartz that she considers to be of the angel aura variety (though one could also call it aqua aura) in her forehead. She wears a turquoise one-piece suit with a purple overlay on her torso and purple guantlets and boots that have turquoise tips on her toes. Personality In stark contrast to most of her fellow Quartz soldiers, Angel Aura is calm and serene, believing that violence does not resolve a conflict. She has always been free-spirited. Nevertheless, she will engage in combat if it is necessary to protect her friends or as a last resort, similar to Rose Quartz. She is also known for being kind and motherly to those she cares about. Even her foes in battle are shown her mercy, as even though she may cause damage to their physical forms, she spares their gemstones, which she refuses to strike. Being the quartz that she is, she feels that others expect her to be a good leader and defender. She therefore puts much pressure on herself to fulfill these duties, though she is happy to do so for the greater good and well-being of others. This pressure however can cause her to doubt herself as a leader and warrior at times. Though having never met her, she admires Rose Quartz for standing up to Homeworld for what she thought was right. Much like her role model, she respects all Gems and treats them like equals. She is also fascinated with organic life, though she has yet to visit Earth. History Long before the Gem Homeworld began to terraform and colonize other planets, Angel Aura was one of their loyal quartz soldiers. She even had her own pearl, who she called Aqua and treated her as her equal rather than a servant. She was considered by the other quartzes to be strange for her natural pacifism, her mercy in battle, and sympathy for Gems that were of lower social standing, especially pearls. These nonconforming views would eventually lead her to be labelled as defective by her superiors. However, when Chocolate Diamond, who shared these views, was forced into exile, Angel, Aqua, and a number of other like-minded Gems left Homeworld along with her in order to establish a society in which they could be free to practice their beliefs and live like equals. Angel would come to lead the Dome, a group of Gems that would defend their new home should Homeworld or any other hostile parties seek to attack it. Years later, Angel and the others heard of Rose Quartz and the rebellion she led on Earth. Captivated and inspired by the renowned Gem warrior's dedication to protecting life, she wanted to do the same for other life-inhabited planets, so she formed the Circle Exploration Team. When her colony is not facing any threats, she spends periods of time searching for nearby inhabited planets that could potentially be targeted by Homeworld or any other aggressors seeking to exploit and harm them. On these planets they try to contact other forms of life and document them. Powers and Abilities Angel Aura possess standard Gem abilities, including shape shifting, bubbling objects, weapon-summoning, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone to regenerate if she is severely injured. Other Abilities * Wind manipulation: Angel Aura is capable of harnessing the air around her and using it offensively or defensively as wind. In addition, she can use it to carry herself or others over some distance. She has taught Aqua Pearl to do this as well, albeit it is much weaker for the latter. Angel can create either a gentle breeze (which usually announces her presence or departure) or a fierce gust. * Twister: A specific use of her air manipulating abilities is that she can generate a small twister by spinning around rapidly and surrounding herself with wind. She can either be stationary or mobile in this form. * Enhanced strength: Though her build suggests otherwise, Angel is as strong and physically formidable as any other quartz. * She can walk on water, as she can make herself light as air. Weaponry * Chakrams: Angel's main weapons are a pair of light blue chakrams wih sky blue grips that she can summon from her gem. She mainly uses these to disarm an opponent or block an attack, but she can also use them in hand to hand combat if she has to and as throwing projectiles. Skillset * Acrobatics: Angel is physically agile and flexible. She can perform various physical feats such as backflips, somersaults, hand stands, etc. These maneuvers can either be used in battle or for other, less confontational scenarios. Relationships Aqua Pearl Though Aqua was assigned to her as a servant, Angel did not have her as such. She was more like an older sister to her rather than an owner. As a result, she and Aqua have a strong bond and are very protective of each other, much like Rose Quartz and CG Pearl were (even though Angel and Aqua are more sisterly with each other). Angel's closest relationship has always been with Aqua, who was quick to support Angel's decision to leave and to go with her. Chocolate Diamond Angel Aura holds Chocolate Diamond in high esteem and regards her as a teacher. Because of Chocolate Diamond's stance against the caste system and the apathy the other diamonds seem to have towards other living beings, Angel respects her. She was even willing to leave behind everything she knew with the exiled leader towards an uncertain future out in the cosmos. She often seeks advice and guidance from Chocolate Diamond, who is willing to provide her with both, as she sees great potential in her to be a leader in her own right, even if Angel does not believe in herself. Trivia * Even though she calls herself Angel Aura, her color scheme also resembles the colors of an aqua aura quartz. Gallery General AngelAuraQuartz2.png Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Quartzes Category:Gems